You're All I've Ever Wanted
by SAgleek22
Summary: Takes place after Regionals end. Jesse explains to Rachel the reasoning behind his actions... Rachel&Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first Glee fanfic, I've just recently gotten into the show, watched most of the episodes online and then watched Funk and Journey when they premiered on Fox, I watched the Madonna episode and then decided to watch from the Pilot and I was hooked!

I'm a huge Jesse St James and Rachel Berry fan, I love them together! They're adorable so I decided to write a story for them, I hope you enjoy it and please review! =)

And this came out a little longer than planned…..but oh well!

Starting after Journey, Jesse&Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe Quinn had her baby…..it seems like only last week we all found out she was pregnant. Little Beth is here…I wonder if they're going to keep her or not? I know Quinn didn't want to, but Puck did. Well I'll found out soon enough.

I'm just ready for a good night sleep. It was a long day, which ended with nothing. I can't believe Vocal Adrenaline won. I mean Jesse was amazing, but that's nothing knew, he's always like that. He was the only won that had at least a little soul when he sang, it seemed like he had more when he sang with me but that's beside the point. The rest of VA is all like robots up there, just following Jesse.

We were 10 times better then them, how could they have beaten us? Yes Jesse was amazing, like always, but he's only one person. This is all Ms. Sylvester's fault. She's just trying to ruin Glee.

I was just about to crawl in bed after putting my pajamas on when I heard a knock at my window; it was pouring rain out, who would be at my window? It better not be Finn, I told him we'd talk later. If he thinks I'm just going to jump into a relationship with him again he is sorely mistaken. I went over to the window and opened it and was very surprised to see who was there.

"Jesse?" I asked out of breath just from looking at him. "What are you doing here? Come for a victory gloat?" I said with a sneer on my face as he climbed in through the window.

"Rachel, stop. You know I wouldn't do that. I don't even feel that we should have won today. You guys were better, and that's the truth. You know I'm honest." He said smiling.

"Psh, you honest?" I said.

"Come on Rach you know I'm honest. What happened with us was just _acting_ not _lying._" He said

"What happened with us? Why don't you just say it, you broke my heart, with an egg! I thought you loved me Jesse? Did you have to _act _that out? Because I'm pretty sure that _was_ a lie." I said to him, still mesmerized by him, even when I was trying to be mad at him.

"No, it wasn't. I do love you Rachel. And I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but please just let me explain." He said.

"Fine, explain. But I want the truth this time, the whole truth. None of your lies, I want the story from beginning to end. I want to know everything, and I mean _everything_. I have time so don't leave anything out." I told him firmly.

"What about your Dad's? Won't they notice if you're up this late?" He asked

"No, they're not home. They planned a vacation before they knew it was Regional's and I just told them to go anyway." I said. And he smirked his genuine smirk.

"Alright then, I won't leave anything out. Promise." He said, sitting on my bed next to me, sticking his pinky out.

I reluctantly put my picky with his and he smiled at our intertwined pinkies.

"Alright, here's how it all started. I had gone with Shelby to Sectionals and saw you perform, you were very talented, and I was impressed. But I wasn't as emotional, I shall say, as Shelby. She was in tears, and I could not figure out what about you was making her so emotional, she kept muttering to herself, it took me awhile to hear what she was saying because she was saying it so quietly, but she was saying "She's me, that's me" and I could not understand why she was saying this, but when she gave me this "mission" I felt like an idiot for not figuring out earlier." He said and then paused, but when I said nothing he continued.

"So a few days later she came to me asking her favorite student for a favor. I told her with all that she'd done for me I'd be happy to do a favor for her. She told me that Rachel Berry, the young girl we saw perform at Sectionals, was her daughter. She said she wasn't allowed to contact you until you were 18; she had signed a contract when she had given you up for adoption agreeing to that. But she said she was missing something in her life, you. And that she wouldn't wait another 2 years to meet you, so you had to find her, and she needed my help. She said I needed to befriend you, and give you that tape because if you were as much like her as she thought you'd stop at nothing to find her, and she was right." He said and I moved a little on my bed and motioned him to continue.

"The first time I met you at that library wasn't planned. I really didn't know you'd be there, I did use to go there before I had even heard of you, I guess it was fate." He said smiling. "And when I saw you there, looking at Lionel Richie, I decided it was time to start. I walked over to you, and we started to sing. And when we had finished singing Hello, I think I knew subconsciously, I was in love with you Rachel. I just didn't want to open myself to these feelings, I'm not used to them Rachel. Yes I dated, but I always stopped it before it became anything too serious, and I never even had a hint of these feelings for any of the other girls, but with you…. I didn't even have to stop it. It all happened so suddenly." He said.

"What happened so suddenly?" I asked

"Me falling in love with you." He said "I tried to ignore these feelings, say they meant nothing, but in the back of my head I knew I loved you.

"What happened after that?" I asked. "If you were in love with me, why the eggs?"

"After spending more and more time with you I began to like you even more. I found you were just like me." He said smiling and I smiled back a little embarrassed but still smiling. "But then Shelby reminded me why I had started dating you in the first place." He said his face dropping. "She had me plant the tape so you would find it, and when I talked to her in the car I told her I was really starting to like you. She wasn't too happy I was falling for her baby girl. She said it was all supposed to be acting practice for me, and a reunion with her daughter for her. After that I couldn't tell her I was in love with you. She'd slap me." He said laughing and I smiled.

"And after you found her she told me it was time to return to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline. When I was a little hesitant to return she told me that this whole thing was just to reunite you and her. She said my job was finished and that it was time for me to come back where I belong. I told her that if she loved you then she should know you had become very attached to me, and me just up and leaving would break your heart. She said that if you were strong like she was you wouldn't get depressed, you'd get angry and use that anger to put up a good fight at Regionals, which you did." He said smiling again.

"I reluctantly agreed. I figured it would help you at Regionals, and maybe I wasn't the best thing for you anyway. I mean I was going to UCLA in the fall and who was I to enter to your life, date you for a summer and then up and leave? Oh yeah Jesse St James, that's who….the heartbreaker." He said sneering. I smiled.

"Your not _that_ big of a heartbreaker." I said laughing and he laughed along too. "But you still haven't told me about the eggs…" I said and he groaned.

"I wish you would just forget about that…." He whispered.

"Not without an explanation I won't" I said firmly. He sighed, but continued to speak.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear. After we did "Another One Bites the Dust" and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline tped the choir room, which was also not my idea nor did I take part in if you would care to know, we were getting ready to leave back to Carmel and we started arguing over who should have the Bohemian Rhapsody solo. I told them I had the strongest voice and I always did the solos, but they said that I was still in love with you and would throw the competition, that someone who really wanted to win scholarships not a girl should sing it so we would win. When I objected, they said I had to prove that I was loyal to Vocal Adrenaline and not you, and that I had to do something to prove I was no longer in love with you. That's when they came up with the egging idea…..believe me Rachel if I could do it over I would. But you know what the pressures like, being the best, being the leader." He said his face filled with pain. "Rachel you know I much I value my future, because you are the same way. I needed to do this solo; even if we didn't win I knew singing that song would guarantee my scholarship with UCLA. Didn't you see the pain on my face while they were egging you?" He asked

"Why were you smiling when I ran out there then? If you knew what was going to happen?" I asked him.

"I was smiling because you were so excited to see me, I saw that even after all that had happened you still loved me, or I hoped you did." He said.

"Oh, I did." I muttered under my breath but he still managed to here me and he smiled.

"But I had to prove to them I was on their side, even if it wasn't true." He said and my face perked up. "They agreed to give me the solo because truly was the best and if we wanted to win they needed me to sing." He finished.

"And that's everything, is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked me.

"No I think you covered everything." I said and he smiled. "Wait….there was one thing I wanted to ask you…." I finished.

"Yes?" He said

"How was I?" I asked with a serious look on my face, and he just laughed.

"Are you really asking how good you were?" He said, still laughing.

"Jesse! I'm serious; I want to know your opinion. It matters to me." I said. He grabbed me hand and looked into my eyes.

"My love, you were incredible. One of the best I think I've seen you perform, I wish it had been me up there singing with you instead of Finn." He said with a jealous look on his face.

"Alright then, that's everything I needed to know." I said curling up next to him as he put his arm around me.

"There is a question have for you though Rachel." He said.

"And what would that be?" I answered.

"While we were broken up, did anything happen with you and Finn? I didn't like the way he was looking at you up there during your song." He said.

Oh crap…..I hoped he wouldn't bring this up. But I guess I made him tell me everything that happened, it wasn't that bad what happened with me and Finn. It was just a kiss, and he did say he loved me, but I don't think Finn knows what that means. I can tell him.

"After the whole egg thing happened I was depressed. I didn't think you loved me anymore, or if you had at all, and he and Puck had been sweet when they wanted to go beat you up after what you did, and I just got caught up in everything going on and we kissed." I said and I could feel his arm tighten around me, but I continued. "And when we were in the hall before going out to sing he told me he loved me, but I didn't answer him." I finished

"Well, thank you for telling me this. I have no reason to be upset with you because I had hurt you so much beforehand. I can't say I'm not upset with him for just moving right in on you when he knew we had just broken up, but…" He said and I hugged him as we laid there.

"Don't be jealous, ever. There is no way he could ever compete, or live up to you." I said

"Well thank you." He said smiling. "Now sleep my darling, you've worked hard today." He said rubbing my arm.

I snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep in his arms all that had happened the past week just seemed to go away in his arms. He sang me to sleep that night for the first time, which would soon become a traditional thing. He sang Hello, the first song we sang together and I think I fell a little more in love with him.

I knew the next Monday at school was going to be full of questions, asking if I was crazy for going back to him, if I wanted to get hurt again. But at that moment, all was right.

Well what'd you think? It was okay for a first story right?

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, I ended it either way, it could just be a one-shot, or I could continue with what happens later.

Let me know what you think I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! With everyone telling me to continue I've decided I will =) At least for a little bit…. :)

Sorry it took so long to update! My sister was in town for the week and she lives in Texas because she's a teacher, and I may not get to see her until Christmas! So I spent a lot of time with her so I didn't have a lot of time to write!

Enjoy :]

**Rachel POV**

Jesse and I have decided that we have no reason for people not to know we're together again. Regionals are over, plus he's graduating so it won't matter for next year.  
We said that if someone asks we won't deny it, but we won't just go announcing it to everyone who didn't need to know.

That morning when I woke I found Jesse had climbed back out the window because there was a note taped to it. I got out of my bed and pulled the note off the window and read it.

_Rachel-_

_ You were asleep when I woke and I didn't want to wake you. You still had time to sleep, but I needed to return home to go back to school at Carmel. _

_ I will call you today after Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals. Have a wonderful day my dear._

_ -Love Jesse _

I smiled as I read the note; I forgot he was back at Carmel. Well, there's only two months left of school, I would never ask him to transfer back again. All of his friends are at Carmel and he should be able to graduate with them, and also go to Nationals. But I will miss having him walk me to my classes, and hold my hand in the hallway…

I got in the shower and prepared for school. After I was all ready I went downstairs for my father to take me to school (I would have my license very soon, thank god)

I got to school and went to my locker and started putting my books away, and getting out the other ones I needed for my first few classes. When I had everything, the next the thing I did was put up a new picture of Jesse in my locker because after the whole "egg incident" I had ripped it out and stomped on it…

As I smoothed out the new picture Finn came over.

"Hey Rach." He said and leaned in to kiss me but I back away quick enough, but his lips swiped my chin. "Okay, I understand. You're not ready yet, we'll take this slow." He said and I was in shock.

Before I could say anything he was running off after the bell rang and I just stood there. I continued my day as normally as I could. I had no classes with Finn except Glee, which wasn't until the last hour of my day.

That time came, I usually looked forward to Glee, not today though, today was going to be a mess. I can feel it. I walked in to see Finn already sitting there with the seat next to him empty. He was smiling and I tried to avoid as much eye contact as I could. I sat down on the other side of the room, as far away from him as I could get.

After a few minutes he still had a confused look on his face and mostly everyone had entered the choir room and was talking but Mr. Shue had still not come in yet. He came over and stood next to my seat and I pretended for as long as I could that he was not there, but really, he's a giant, how long could I keep that going?

"Uh, hi Rachel." He said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hello Finn." I said, keep it short and sweet is what I repeated over and over in my head.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, trying to put emphasis on the "I'm".

"Well, you pulled away when I tried to kiss you earlier and now I saved you seat next to me and you went clear across the room to sit." He said.

Before I had time to answer, Mr. Shue came in and started to speak so Finn went back to his seat, still looking confused. Mr. Shue gave us our assignment for the week, and after the bell rang I hurried out of the choir room to my locker.

Right when I got the door to my locker open Finn was standing beside me.

"Rachel what is going on? There is something wrong with you. Why are you hardly speaking to me? We're supposed to be dating you know." He said and I turned and looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me? We're supposed to be what?" I said

"Dating" He said

"We are _not_ dating Finn. Why ever would you think that?" I said

"Well you kissed me before Regionals and I told you loved you." He said

"And since when does you telling me you love me also qualify as dating?" I asked

"Well…..um…..well you're the one that kissed me! How come that doesn't mean anything?" He asked, a look of accomplishment on his face for "proving me wrong", or so he thinks he did.

"I recall you kissing me when you were dating Quinn. Did I go around saying we were dating then? No, so what gives you the right to say we're dating.?" I said

"Rachel, what happened? Why are you acting like this? You were fine at Regionals what's gotten i-" He stopped abruptly and I looked at him confused and worried. "What is that hanging in your locker?" He asked angrily.

"What?" I said quickly shutting my locker and locking it.

"Rachel open the locker." He said firmly. I reluctantly opened it again.

"Why is there a picture of _him._" He said sneering on the word "him". "doing in your locker? I saw your tear up the other one and stomp on it after he egged you. Why did you put a new one up?" He asked angrily.

"Because we're dating again." I muttered quietly so he couldn't hear.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." He said.

"Because we're dating again." I muttered just as quietly as before.

"Rachel speak up! You are a loud person, use your voice and tell me what's going on!" He yelled.

"Because we're dating again!" I yelled.

"You and St James?" He said angrily "Why? When?"

"Finn stop." I said firmly

"No, I want answers Rachel." He said.

"Okay you want to know when? After Regionals, he came in through my window and explained everything and we got back together. And you asked why? That one's easy." I said

"So what's the answer?" He asked.

"Because…because I love him…and he loves me too." I said

"But I love you Rachel!" He yelled

"Yes Finn, I know. But the thing is, I don't love you anymore." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Finn I have to go."  
I shut my locker and walked away leaving him standing in front of my locker. Still speechless, watching me walk away.

…**..**

Well what do you think? I know it's kinda short, but I really wanted to get it uploaded.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to put chapter 3 up as soon as it's done! Please review!

PS. If you have a facebook join the Rachel Berry and Jesse St James page!

Search this- Rachel Berry and Jesse St James

This one, not the one that has (GLEE) in it, it'll be the second one coming up on the search for pages.

Please Join! =) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews =) I greatly appreciate them! Also check out my one-shot I just wrote "You had me at hello". It's cute:] Take my word for it lol.

Enjoy =)

**Rachel POV**

I was just about to walk out of school and go home when the speaker went on and I stopped to hear the announcement.

It was Mr. Shue.

_All Glee Club members meet in the choir room, if you need to make arrangements for rides please do so now. We have scheduled an extra meeting for tonight._

_ Thank you._

Oh shoot…that means I'm going to have to see Finn.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone to text Jesse that I was going to be late.

_Jesse-_

_ Mr. Shue just scheduled an extra rehearsal or meeting or something today after school. I know you have Vocal Adrenaline but I'm not sure what time I'll be back. I'll call you when I'm home and then you can come over. _

_ Oh and Finn found out…..it didn't go so good and I'm a little afraid of what he'll do…. I'll explain more tonight._

_ -Love Rachel._

I sent it then made my way to the choir room after sending my father a text saying I would be home late.

Just before I got to the door I saw Finn coming from the other side of the hallway. He looked at me with a hurt look on his face. I felt bad, but he shouldn't just assume we were dating.

I walked into the choir room and sat down next to Tina and Artie while we waited for Mr. Shue to come in to see why we needed this extra practice, I mean we lost Regionals.

After I sat down, Finn got up and stood in front of everyone and everything got quiet, everyone waiting to see what he was going to say.

"So Rachel….." He started. Crap…he was going to pull something….. I could feel it. "When are you going to see Jesse again?"

The room was buzzing, everyone wondering what Finn was talking about.

"Why would Rachel see Jesse again? I thought they broke up after what happened with the eggs and him ditching her to go back to Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck said.

"What's going on Rachel?" Mercedes yelled and everyone seemed to follow along.

The whole room was in an uproar. Finn just looked at me with a smug look on his face, like he was trying to use Jesse's smug look. Except it didn't work for him, at all. Jesse had the talent so he could be smug, but Finn, he just wasn't _that_ great. I may be a little biased right now about his talent, but who cares these are my thoughts! I said to myself, still wrapped up in what had just happened.

"Well Rachel, why don't _you_ tell them what's going on," Finn said, snapping me back from my thoughts into reality.

I stood up, trying to be as confident as I could.

"Well, if all _must_ know-"I began but then Kurt cut me off.

"Yes we must know." He said

"Jesse and I worked everything out. He explained to me the reasoning behind his actions and we made up. We're back together. And it's not like you guys can do anything because we've already lost Regionals and he's graduating this year so we won't have to worry about next year. This is real." I finished and the look of shock swarmed across everyone's faces.

"Rachel are you stupid?" Puck yelled, getting quite upset and everyone followed in behind him asking me if I was an idiot. How could I go back with someone who did all that to me? But someone, who I least expected, pushed her voice through the rest, and said something I could never have imagined.

"Shut up. All of you." Quinn said hitting Puck in the chest and standing up. "Rachel is a smart girl. If she wants to be with Jesse she can. It's not up to us, nor is it up to us to judge her for it. We don't know what Jesse told her, it could have all been a misunderstanding and he could feel terrible about it. We don't _know._ And it really isn't any of our business. Yes he could just be playing her again, but for what point? Like Rachel said he's going off to school next year and will no longer be apart of Vocal Adrenaline. And even if he is playing her, it's Rachel's choice to be with him and we have no say in this. She's a big girl and can make her _own_ choices." Quinn finished and everyone's yells quieted down to soft murmurs.

Quinn started making her way back to her seat but before she got there she looked over at me and I mouthed a "Thank you" to her and she simply nodded.

Finn sat back down also, and when I glanced over at him I could see he was glaring between Quinn and me.

I don't care; if he's going to be like this I _don't_ need him in my life.

I was driven away from my thoughts again, but this time by Mr. Shue.

He explained to us that Glee Club had gotten permission to go for another year, the whole room was ecstatic, but I didn't feel as happy as I should feel…..or that I thought I should feel. Of course I was happy that Glee wasn't over, but I could not get out of my head what had just happened.

Our whole extra meeting was just him telling us we weren't done. I was relived, of all the times I loved to sing and dance, I just wasn't in the mood right now. I just wanted to be with Jesse.

I made it out of the choir room without speaking to anyone, except one person.

"Quinn!" I yelled before she started walking away with Puck. She told Puck to go ahead without her and she stood there waiting for me to say something. "I just wanted to thank you, you know for what you did in there. I really appreciate it."

"No problem" She said, and it started to feel awkward for both of us. After a long pause I began to speak.

"If I may ask, why did you do it? I thought you hated me?" I said feeling a little antsy.

"Oh I do." She said and my face dropped, but I had already known that. "But I also know what it's like to be called an idiot by everyone, people asking how I could have let this happen. I decided no matter how much I disliked you; you shouldn't have to go through that just because you fell in love with someone you probably shouldn't have. You can't help that kind of stuff." She said motioning down to Puck who was all the way down the hall waiting for her at the door.

I just smiled, Quinn and I may not be the best of friends right now, nor are we ever going to be, well maybe _someday_, but that _is_ kind of farfetched…. Perhaps in the far future, when we're out of high school, not so much drama.

"Well, thanks again Quinn. I'll see you later." I said and she turned to walk away. "Oh!" I exclaimed to see her turn around with a puzzled look on her face "How's Beth?"

I could see a little bit of a hurt look in her eyes before she answered. "She's wonderful. Probably having fun with her mother right now." She said "She looks just like Puck" She said laughing.

I smiled again, but I was confused right now. "Wait, what do you mean having fun with her mother?" I asked

"Didn't you know?" She asked and I shook my head "Shelby Corcoran, you know the Vocal Adrenaline coach; she adopted Beth and is quitting Vocal Adrenaline after Nationals."

"Oh." Was all that could escape my mouth. I guess she finally got her little girl….I guess it was a good thing for her, it wouldn't ever _really_ be the same with us as it will be for her and Beth. She's _raising_ Beth.

Quinn was still standing there but my thoughts drifted toward Jesse, that seems to be happening a lot lately…Quinn this time snapped me back to reality. Puck made a movement with his arms trying to hurry her up. She waved to him and turned to say goodbye to me.

"Bye Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and started to walk away but turned around after a few steps. "Oh, and have fun with Jesse tonight." She said smiling and I smiled back at her feeling a little embarrassed.

"How'd you know?" I asked

"After Finn announced that you two were together again I could see you looking at the clock while Mr. Shue was talking, you usually never want Glee to end. So I knew it had to be _something_ important, and the only thing I could come up that was more important to you then Glee would be….Jesse St James." She said laughing. I smiled at her.

"Well thank you….again, for everything. And you better go before Puck comes over and carries you out." I said laughing. She smiled and waved and turned and started making her way towards Puck and was out the door.

I smiled at what had just happened. I had just a _civil_, also _nice,_ and _fun_ conversation with Quinn Frabray, the girl I thought hated me, well so she says she does, but….

I walked out to the parking lot, remembering I had to walk home today because my Dad's were _still_ out of town, for another two weeks actually. (They were going on a big cross country road trip…..not really _my_ kind of thing….)

But when I walked out the door I saw Jesse sitting in his Vocal Adrenaline Range Rover and I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked laughing as I climbed in the passenger seat, he leaned over and engrossed me in a kiss and after a few seconds of making out I pulled away, not knowing who was standing around outside, leaving him sighing as he scooted back over in front of the steering wheel. "I thought you had Vocal Adrenaline practices?"

"We ended early and I remembered you had said you were going to have to walk home, so after we got finished and I checked my phone and saw your message and I decided to pick you up and see if you wanted to go out to eat." He said "Why did you have to walk anyway?"

"My dad's are still on vacation, for another two weeks." I answered and he raised his eyebrows and started rubbing my leg. "Well in _that _case, why don't we go back to your house instead." He said in his cocky way. I hit him on his chest and he laughed. "Jesse!" I yelled laughingly  
"Alright, alright. We won't go back to your house." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Well….. I didn't say _that_."I said not looking him in eye, but out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirk.

"Well then….let's get going." He said with that smirk still on his face. He leaned over and kissed me again and we, again, made out in his car for a few minutes, until I pulled away again.

"Alright" He said scooting back over to his seat after practically being top of me. "Let's go and we can do this some more." He said smirking again as he reached over to grab my hand. He pulled out of the parking lot as we headed back to my house.

As he was pulling out I looked in the rearview mirror, only to see Finn standing there with a hurt look on his face as I pulled away with Jesse' s hand intertwined with mine. At that point of the day, I didn't care what Finn, or anyone else thought. I had Jesse with me and when that happens, nothing can be wrong.

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all your reviews and sorry for the long update! I've just been kind of lazy…..but I'm going to try to get a chapter written a day!

I hope you like this chapter!

**He'sAPirate: **I know Finn is a jerkface in this story, but in this situation makes me think it's something Finn would do, I mean he did rat Rachel out to the whole Glee club when she started dating Jesse in the first place…

**Authors Note:**In this story Rachel and Jesse _**did**_ have sex in "The Power Of Madonna"

**Rachel POV**

Jesse and I got back to my house and we ordered pizza for dinner. While we ate we watched one of our favorite musicals, Oklahoma. He picked it out remembering what I told him about playing Laurey and he said when it happens he'll be right there with me, auditioning for Curly.

Jesse and I were curled up under a blanket on the couch; my head was resting on his chest as his hand rubbed my arm.

Before the movie was halfway over, he leaned down and kissed me without warning. I gladly welcomed his tongue into my mouth, for about ten minutes we sat there, me on top of him, making out. Until he stood up, carrying me up the stairs until we reached my bed.

He laid me down first and was on top of me as his lips moved from my mouth to my neck. When he moved back up to my mouth I slid his jacket off of him and pushed it to the floor. He then slid my shirt off of me leaving me only in my jeans and bra.

Jesse leaned up from me, leaving me lying on my bed frowning at him and he just smirked. He took his shirt off reuniting it with his jacket and my shirt on the floor and began to unzip my jeans. As he slid them down and threw them on the floor while he took off his own jeans and threw them on the floor also.

We lied there making out in our undergarments until I felt his hand pull a side of my underwear down. I nodded immediately and his other hand slid the other side down. They were soon at the end of the bed along with my bra, which he soon after unhooked and threw it down there as well.

He worked his way back up to my mouth and I slid his boxers down and reunited them with the rest of his clothes.

He moved his mouth all the way down and I soon welcomed him inside me.

"I love you" He whispered down to my ear.

"I love you too, Jesse." I said as I moaned his name and even though my eyes were closed I know his mouth had turned into a smirk.

I woke the next morning with a sheet draped over Jesse and I. My head was resting on his bare chest and his hands were wrapped around my waist.

He was humming when I woke up so I knew he was awake. I rolled over so I could see him and I just smiled.

"Good morning." I said and he smiled.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I rolled over into him and he pulled me into a tight hug. He then kissed the top of my head.

"You know Ms. Berry; I bet there's something you don't know about me….." He said, and I was intrigued.

"And what would that be Mr. St James?" I asked.

"I'm a pretty bad ass cook." He said sitting up. I laughed. He climbed out of bed and slid his boxers back on and threw me his t-shirt.

"Oh yeah? Well how bout you _prove_ that." I said grabbing my underwear off the end of the bed and sliding them on and then put Jesse's t-shirt of over top, which covered past my underwear because I was so little.

He held out his hand I took it as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I replied, excitingly.

"And scrambled eggs?" He asked again and turned around to me and my face dropped.

"E-e-eggs?" I replied to him and his face became overwhelmed in guilt.

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry! We don't have to have eggs, I just totally forgot about the whole thing…." He said and started to ramble and my face broke out into a smile and I just giggled.

He sighed in relief and walked over to me, putting his forehead on mine.

"Don't do that to me." He said smiling. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and backed away.

"Sorry. I didn't think my acting was good enough yet to fool _the_ Jesse St James." I said playfully and he just smiled. "Oh, and eggs sound delicious." I finished "With melted cheese!" He laughed at how detailed I was, and walked back into the kitchen.

"I won't forget your melted cheese." He yelled from the kitchen I stood there smiling when I heard a knock at the door.

I didn't know who it would be; my dad's weren't going to be home for another two weeks and I knew they'd call if they were coming home early.

I walked over to the door and opened it forgetting I was just in my underwear and Jesse's t-shirt.

When I opened the door I saw Finn standing there.

"Rachel-" He started to say before he noticed that I was wearing only my underwear and the t-shirt he had seen Jesse wear just yesterday.

"Who was at the door babe?" Jesse asked as he walked out of the kitchen, only in his boxers. "Finn…" He said.

"What the hell, man?" Finn yelled. "Did you really _have_ to take her virginity before you broke her heart again?" He yelled.

"Finn…" I whispered trying to calm him down

"Too bad I had already taken her virginity….." Jesse said under his breath, but Finn had still heard him, I really wish he hadn't though…

"You _what_?" Finn said. In total shock, but I _had _already told him that…

"We had already had sex before last night, Finn." Jesse said. "Right after we started dating, right before I transferred to McKinley."

"Rachel, how could you do this to me?" Finn said turning towards me.

"Finn, I-I-I did _tell_ you Jesse and I had sex." I told him.

"But I didn't believe you! I thought you were only trying to get back at me for sleeping with Santana!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you believe _I'm _the liar, when _you _lied to _me._" I said.

Jesse had just come down the stairs again, but this time with his jeans on, but still no shirt since I was wearing it. His abs were gleaming off of his chest, I personally had never seen Finn's chest, but just like everything, I had to say Jesse's was probably better. Finn had that beer-gut look going on, but Jesse had the sleek, slender, ripped look to him.

Finn noticed me staring at Jesse and snapped me out of my thoughts, back to the drama that was unfolding in front of me, over me.

Finn looked like he was going to punch Jesse

"Finn I think you should go now." Jesse said with authority, which I was grateful for.

"Fine, whatever. You know Rachel I was coming over here to see if we could still be friends, even if you were dating _him_." He said glaring at Jesse as he said "him". "But after what happened this morning, I don't think I want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Well Finn, if you're going to continue acting this way toward Jesse and me, I don't think I _want_ anything to do with you_._" I told him quietly.

Finn got angrier and stormed out of the house. Jesse came over to me and gave me a hug and I squeezed him tightly. I didn't want to let go until we heard a smash coming from outside.

We opened the door and went out side and he put his arm over my shoulders as we walked out and saw Finn standing there, and a hole in the back window of Jesse's Range Rover.

"Seriously, Hudson?" Jesse said getting mad. "You threw a rock through my window? Is that supposed to make Rachel like you, or make her think you're an immature idiot?" Jesse said. Finn just stared at us, it looked like he was still trying to comprehend what Jesse just said.

"I think I'm going to go with immature idiot." Jesse muttered tightening his hold on me glaring back at Finn while Finn glared at both Jesse and me.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it St James?" Finn asked arrogantly.

"Uh-oh Hudson, I think I smell a law suit coming on…." Jesse said and as Finn glared for a few more seconds before getting in his car and driving off. But before he got past my house he yelled out the window.

"And put a shirt on, god dammit!' He screamed from his car.

"Sorry, my _girlfriend_ is wearing it, because we just had _sex!_" he yelled as Finn drove away.

"Good morning, Mrs. Meadows." I said to my elderly neighbor, who was glaring at Jesse and I, standing in her front yard watering her flowers, who Jesse must not have seen standing there before he yelled to the whole block that we just had sex.

I glared at him before motioning him back into the house.

He stood there a few extra seconds groaning and waved to Mrs. Meadows before reentering my house.

"I'm sure she'll be telling my father's about _that_ one, Jesse." I said and he just smirked. "This is not funny! My fathers will never let you come back over once she tells them!" I yelled for him not taking this seriously.

"Seriously, Rach?" He asked. "Like she's _really_ going to remember this by the time your fathers get back?" He asked, and he did have a point.

"But you didn't need to rub it in Finn's face like that, that we had sex." I told him and he sighed.

"If I tell you I _won't_ file a law suit for the broken window then will you forgive me?" He asked, and I couldn't stay mad at him for _too_ long.

I nodded my head and walked over and gave me another hug and kissed the top of my head.

"There's one good thing from this morning, though" He said and I looked up at him to see what he was going to say. "We still have my breakfast to eat."

Review (:

And I know it's kind of short, but it's after midnight and I was up at 7 today! Give me a break! Lol

I am working on another one-shot that'll be up tomorrow, so make sure to check that out! It's called "Let me start by saying, I love you."

And also read my other one-shot that's already up called "You had me at Hello"

Thanks again (=


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel POV**

Jesse was right, he was an amazing cook. Is there anything he isn't good at?

"Well babe, what'd you think?" He asked raising his eyebrows after we finished our breakfast.

"Delicious." I responded with a smile and he seemed satisfied.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on, he looked at the weather channel.

"Let's go on a walk." I said spontaneously. He looked me confused.

"Rachel, it's supposed to rain." He answered.

"So?" I replied and he sighed and gave me the _you know I can't say no to you look_.

He got off the couch and extended his hand to me and I gladly took it. We got up and started waking towards the door and I gave him a quick peck on his lips, which he tried to deepen but I pulled him outside.

We started walking down the sidewalk, swinging our hands back and forth.

"Hey Rach?" He asked and I looked up at him, he looked serious.

"Yeah?" I answered him, a little worried.

"Why did you pick me?" He whispered quietly.

"What do you mean, Jess?" I asked, just as quietly.

"Well, you could have Finn. The boy you were pining over all year. You know he wants you, but you still chose me. Why?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, for one I love you." I began and he smiled. "You make me feel….._good_. I don't have to try to be someone else around you. You love me for who I am. The crazy, high-maintenance, star driven girl. I love how I can talk to you about my interests, and you will argue with me. Finn, or Puck, or anybody else would just agree to not start anything. They don't understand, they probably haven't even heard of anything I talk about." He stopped walking and stared at me. "And that Jesse St James, is why I love you."

"I love you too, babe." He said and engrossed me in a deep, passionate kiss.

We heard a loud rumble of thunder, and then the rain began to poor. We reluctantly pulled apart and started running back to my house.

By the time we got to the door, underneath the awning, we were soaked. Dripping wet, but we didn't care. He leaned back down and kissed me again, starting where we left off before the rain began too pour.

His hands started roaming my body and groping my back. He pushed me up against the door and moved his mouth to my neck, while his hands slid up and down my legs.

"Jesse." I moaned as I twisted the door knob and pulled him inside with me.

I pulled him to the couch and we dropped down on to it. He was still moving his mouth around my neck and I pulled his shirt over his head and dug my nails into his back. He moaned. I slid my hands down his bare chest feeling his abs.

He started pulling my tank top up and I quickly nodded. It was discarded to the floor where his shirt was. I ran my hands through his wet hair and he started placing soft kisses all over my stomach.

"Jesse." I moaned again. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer to him. I was so engrossed in him, I didn't hear the door open.

"Rachel?" Leroy Berry yelled dropping his suitcase on the ground making a thud, causing his husband to walk in.

"Leroy what's wro-" Hiram said frantically stopping in mid sentence. "Jesse?"

We broke apart and I turned beet red. Jesse wouldn't make eye contact with my fathers.

Well," Leroy began to say, "It didn't take long for you two to make up."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had ideas with other stories and have been working on those, and had writers block with this story. I'm also sorry this was so short, but I just wanted to get it uploaded. **

** I have been really busy lately and have a had a lot of stuff going on.**

** I just got back from a week's vacation visiting my sister and she doesn't have a computer so I couldn't work on it there, and I've had a lot of volleyball practices, and working.**

** I've also been really upset lately, because a really good friend of the family, he's like my uncle, his daughter was best friends with my sister while they were in grade school and high school and my parents and him and his wife have always been really close friends. I mean I know I can count on him for anything, and I can trust him, me and my sisters used to stay the night at their house when my parents would have to go out of town.**

** Well, last weekend, he was diagnosed with ALS, or more commonly known as Lou Gehrig's Disease. It has no cure. And we don't know how long he has to live, I did some research and about 50% of people with this live from 3-5 years from their diagnoses, but we're hoping since he's a little bit younger than the average people that get it that he'll have longer to live.**

** He's not as upset about as his family because he knows he's going to heaven. He's not scared of death, but more of what his death will do to the people he loves. He's scared he'll miss his son's wedding, he just had a grandchild. **

** But I've just been really emotional, crying when I go to sleep, so if you could pray for him It would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Jesse POV**

There was _nothing_ worse that could happen, than what just did. Rachel and I were about to have sex…..and then her fathers walked in. Do you think there could be anything worse than that? Nope, I didn't think so.

"Daddy! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back until Wednesday!" Rachel yelled panicked.

"We decided two weeks was too long of a trip, so we came home early." Leroy said quietly.

"Sir, I'm really sorry about thi-" I began to say as I put my shirt back on, but Hiram cut him off.

"Jesse…get out of my house, _now._" Hiram said angrily.

I stood up and gave Rachel a peck on her lips "I'll, uh, talk to you later, Rach."

I started walking out cursing under my breath as I got death glares from both of her fathers. I got out the outside and shut the door behind me and leaned back on it and could already here the yelling.

"Oh shit." I murmured as I walked to my car and drove back home.

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel what are you thinking!" Dad yelled.

"Hiram, let's just calm down a little bit." Daddy said, and I was grateful.

"No! I won't calm down! Rachel give me your cell phone!" He yelled.

I reluctantly handed it to him. "Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because you will have to further communication with Jesse St James, you hear me? And I'm taking your laptop too. And you are _forbidden_ to _ever_ see him again." He yelled, fuming.

"But-" I started to say.

"Rachel listen to your father." Daddy said and started crying.

"But Daddy I love him!" I yelled back, not even trying to fight the tears.

"Get out of my sight, I can't even look at you right now." Dad said sneering and he got up and walked out/

"Rachel-" Daddy began saying but I didn't let him finish. I ran up the stairs, grabbing the home phone as I ran by. I locked myself in the bathroom and quickly dialed Jesse's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Jesse, it's me." I said sniffling.

"Rachel? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" He rambled.

"No, no. I'm fine, Jess, well _physically_." I said, still crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"They won't let me see you! They said I'm _forbidden_, and they're taking away my phone and my laptop so I won't have any communication with you! Do you believe that?" I said overcoming tears and starting to feel angrier.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He said

"How is it your fault? You didn't know they were coming home, they probably would have been just as pissed if they found us watching a movie or something." I replied.

"Well, I bet they would have welcomed me more later in time if they hadn't seen us about to have sex, hon." He said, he was right. It wouldn't have been as bad if we were just making out or something but we had our shirts off, they knew what was going to happen next.

"Rachel! Get out of the bathroom and give me the telephone this instant!" Dad yelled from outside the door.

"I have to go Jesse, I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, babe. Don't worry they'll cool down soon." He whispered and we hung up.

I opened the door and handed him the phone. "What part of NO communication with Jesse St James did you not understand, Rachel?" He asked heated.

"It wasn't Jesse!" I lied and he raised his eyebrows. "It was Quinn! I needed someone to talk to!"

His face lightened. "Just know we're doing this for your own good, honey." He said and walked back down the stairs.

"It can't be good if I don't have Jesse…" I whispered to myself before walking in my room, crawling under the covers and having a good, long cry.


End file.
